cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Granblue
"Granblue" (グランブルー Guranburū) is a clan from the nation of Magallanica, introduced in Booster Set 1: Descent of the King of Knights, and later became fully playable in Booster Set 2: Onslaught of Dragon Souls. In the lore, the leader (or in this case, Grandmaster) of the clan is Lord of the Seven Seas, Nightmist and his own pirate crew. Despite having a leader, there are many other groups who, more or less, follow their own rules, such as other pirate bands, or playful spirits, or secluded necromancers. The clan is constantly at war against the naval forces. In the events of the Cardfight!! Vanguard G series, a pirate princess and her crew are seeking the respect of the Grandmaster. Backgrounds Who are "Granblue"? (Card of the Day 5th February 2016) They are pirates who ruin the seas of Cray on ghost ships. The crew are the undead like vampires and ghosts, and continue to sail while making more comrades in many places. There are cases that ships suddenly fall off the grid in a certain area of "Magallanica". It is said that the Granblue pirates' headquarters is somewhere over there... ---- The Group by Numerous Pirates, the Great Pirates "Granblue" The term "Granblue" had been referring to a single pirate band in the past. But, their composition has changed greatly as time flows. Now, "Granblue" is an association of hundreds of pirate bands, and is better described as "a coalition of pirates". By the way, the leader of the coalition bears the title "Grandcaptain", and Grandcaptain of this era is "Nightmist", who leads the "Lord of the Seven Seas Pirates", notorious as the mightiest pirate band. Though being a coalition, the members are pirates of perculiar favours. Unless there is rally call of emergency times, there had been no, and will be no, occasion that all members sit together in one place. ---- Some Captains Leading the Fleets *"All Granblue itself, and the Seven Seas Pirates", Nightmist *"Black Pirates", Blackgick *"Beautiful Blood Pirates", Pinot Noir *"Demonic Seas Pirates", Basskirk *"Nightrose Pirates", Nightrose *"Blue Pirates" (Unknown Captain), Blueblood *"Cocytus Group", Cocytus *"Solger Pirates", Solger *"The Blue Nightmare", Blueheart Playstyle As they carry the "undead" theme, the clan's tactics revolve around reviving their units from the Drop Zone, as well as milling cards from the top of the deck to increase the number of undead beings they can revive. The units can expand their Drop Zone by milling from the deck, but also by Soul Blasting, as well as retiring their own units in exchange for reviving stronger allies. Some units can also gain power from reviving multiple units, while others can retire, or "kill", the opponent's rear-guards. The clan takes advantage of these tactics with their keyword "Hollow", which grants extra power and effects for the cost of being retired at the end of the turn. The Grandmaster's crew, the Seven Seas pirates, specializes in superior calling and superior riding throughout the turn, often with additional power, for low costs allowing for their cards to combo easily. Just like the "Hollow" effect, they retire themselves at the end of the turn, however in return, these skills are stronger than those of cards that were "permanently" revived. The Ghosties, on the other hand, rely on having certain units in the Drop Zone, as well as having a certain amount of cards in the Drop Zone, to gain effects and resources. Known/Notable Fighters *Team Handsome **Gouki Daimonji **Kaoru Komatsubara **Hiroshi Nakatsugawa *Raul Serra *Am Chouno *Kensuke Handa *Cain Burkley Design This clan is based off of pirates and the undead, which is apparent in their designs and playstyles. Like real world pirates, they tend to bring chaos into the waters of Planet Cray, and as such don't have good relations with most of the other clans. Many of their titles are based off of real world pirate ranks, as well as supernatural entities such as ghosts, zombies, and banshees. Some titles are also based off of different interests pirates might have had, such as alcohol and treasure. The names of the units themselves don't seem to have a centralized origin, rather they take names from regions all over Europe, although the most common languages are French and English, such as Young Pirate Noble, Pinot Noir and John the Ghostie, respectively. Some units also have the prefix "Night-" in their names, like Lord of the Seven Seas, Nightmist. Coincidentally, all of these units are vampires. The inhabitants of this clan are all undead cryptids of some sort, such as Vampires, Zombies, Ghosts, banshees, Krakens, and Skeletons. Races Themes Sets containing Granblue cards Booster Sets Extra Booster Sets Decks and Starter Sets Extra Collections List of Granblue cards Grade 0 Grade 1 Grade 2 Grade 3 Grade 4 Category:Granblue